Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-9901 discloses a print control method of displaying a reason for unavailability as a message by asking a device the reason for the unavailability if the user desires to set the unavailable item.